


INSOMNIA

by S0FTKSMIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTKSMIN/pseuds/S0FTKSMIN
Summary: — where he needs him to sleep and survive.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 15





	INSOMNIA

**Author's Note:**

> \- a one-shot au. so it's really really really short.  
> \- expect many grammatical errors and wrong spellings ahead. english is not my first language.  
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- if ever that there are same scenarios/scenes/events in this story and from other stories, it's completely unintentional.  
> \- alot of scene skips.  
> \- bxb. so if you don't support, you can go now.  
> \- please don't hate me after this.  
> \- enjoy!

seungmin was just a simple boy back then. his parents love him very much and was very supportive since he was an only child. they live a simple life and was contented with it. 

well not until… 

“mom, dad… i-i like a b-boy”

“what the fuck?!”

both of his parents turned out to be homophobic. and starting from that day, they disowned him. they barely see each other in their own home. his parents started to over work just to avoid their gay son.

this continued for years and years until he finally found his match.

“m-mom, d-dad. this i-is hyunjin. m-my boyfriend”

“break up with him”

tears were already visible in his eyes. hyunjin gently held his hand and squeezed it to tell seungmin that everything’s gonna be alright.

well... he hope. 

“but mr. kim, i really... really love your son. please accept hi--”

“we don’t remember having a gay son. now go, before I make you”

“but mr. ki--”

“i said go!”

“hyunjin”, he looked at seungmin and saw his tears already falling. “just go”

“no. you know how much i love you--”

“but we can’t be together, hyunjin!”, the boy snapped. silence conquered the whole room before seungmin spoke up again.

“i’m sorry, hyunjin. but i’m breaking up with you”

“no, seungmin. please don’t do this”, the boy begged. 

“but i have to”

“i won-”

“hyunjin, he said you’re already done. you can step out of our house now”

“please let u-”

“get out!”

“fine!”, he shouted back that startled everyone. he glanced at seungmin first before letting go of his hands. this made the younger's heart shatter to pieces.

“but please love seungmin again. like the way you loved him before. he’s still your son. and you can’t do anything but to accept him because he’s your own flesh and blood. how can you disown your own son just because he isn’t straight? what kind of parents are you?”

before his parents could do anything, he quickly pecked on seungmin’s lips and whispered “i promise to have you back” then ran out.

“i can’t believe he said that to us! he doesn’t have any respect at all!”, mrs. kim started.

“how can you love someone like him, seungmin. he’s obviously a rude brat! you could’ve just married laila instead. her family’s rich and that’s a benefit to us. plus, she’s a she”

“so that’s what you think of me, huh? a toy? a toy that you can sell and have fun with? what happened to you mom and dad? you’re way far from this before”

“you were straight befo-”, before mr. kim can complete what he was supposed to say, seungmin’s sight suddenly blacked out.

“seungmin!”

“he’s currently suffering from ffi”

“ffi?”

“yes. fatal familial insomia”

“i-insomia?”

“yes. it turns out that he wasn’t really sleeping normally this past months. he was here in the hospital last month and had a checkup. we told him that his disease doesn’t have any cure yet so as much as possible, we need him to be comfortable as ever. then when he went here 2 weeks ago, he told us that he moved into different place and was more comfortable in there. so we asked him to just stay where he was until we figure out something that would help him”

“where was he last 2 weeks ago?”

“he said he was with his boyfriend”

“hyunjin…”, was the first thing that came out of his mouth. he slowly opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

“seungmin! thank god you’re already awake!”, he turned to look at the guy who suddenly spoke up.

“j-jeongin? w-where’s hyunjin?”

“he’s coming soon”, he smiled at what the younger said but it quickly turned into a frown when he realized something.

“w-where’s mom and dad?”

“they were here just a moment ago. but they told me that they have to attend an important meeting right now that’s why they asked me to come over and look out for you. don’t worry, hyunjin will not get caught, i promise”, jeongin flashed an reassuring smile which made seungmin sigh in relief.

seven months have passed and seungmin was still in the hospital. doctors haven’t figured any cure yet but hyunjin’s presence is enough for seungmin to recover. 

well… at least.

whenever seungmin’s parents will go out for work, that’s the only time that hyunjin could visit his little bub. there are times that hyunjin will almost get caught but thanks to jeongin and his cute charms, he’s able to distract mr. and mrs. kim while hyunjin sneak out.

not until…

“what's this? what are you doing here?!”

hyunjin was currently taking care of seungmin when a familiar voice of a man suddenly spoke. they both turned their heads to see who it was and…

“dad… l-let me explain!”, but before seungmin could say anything, his dad already dragged hyunjin out.

starting that day, mr. kim hired a guard to prevent hyunjin from seeing seungmin. hyunjin tried his very best to visit the younger but he failed at every single try. 

and as for seungmin’s condition, his disease slowly got worse. without the older’s presence, he couldn’t feel comfortable. he couldn’t feel safe. his ffi disease was slowly killing him. he started to hallucinate things.

there was even a time when he hallucinated that hyunjin was telling him to jump out of the window with him, and he almost did. thank god that jeongin was there when that happened.

“what’s happening to him, doc?”

“his ffi disease got worst. i'm sorry but... the percentage of survival is very low now”

“didn’t you already got his medicine? he was okay just a month ago, right? what happened?”

“sorry to tell you this mrs. kim. but we never find out the cure for ffi diseases. he was fine the for his first seven months here because his comfort was with him”

“what was his comfort?”

“hyunjin”

“h-hyunjin… a-about seungmin. we… we’re sorry. please. i'm allowing you to see him again. just please help seungmin to survive. he badly need you right now”

“where’s seungmin?”, he asked jeongin as soon as he entered the hospital’s room where seungmin was.

“at the balcony”, his head snapped towards the room’s balcony and saw seungmin, staring at nowhere.

“go”, he looked at mr. kim before he smiled and bow as respect.

“boo!”, he tried to surprise seungmin but the boy was too busy staring at something that he didn’t even noticed that hyunjin was already there. hyunjin faked a cough to catch seungmin’s attention but again, no use.

“hey, baby?”, he whispered and then there he snapped from day dreaming and quickly hugged the older the moment he saw him. hyunjin chuckled as he hug the younger back.

“i-i missed you”, seungmin mumbled. “so much”

“i missed you too, bub”, hyunjin said back. he gently planted a kiss on top of seungmin’s head that made the younger blushed.

after they let go of the hug, they cuddled together on the sofa that is located at the balcony. they talked about some stuffs and hyunjin told seungmin what mrs. and mr. kim told him. this made seungmin smile. the fact that they finally can be together made the younger burst into tears.

“i’m so happy”, he said. hyunjin kissed his forehead again before saying…

“i love you”

“i love you too”

they both turned their heads to where they saw the sun was already setting. seungmin sighed and looked at Hyunjin before pecking on his lips.

“what’s with the sudden kiss?”, he asked.

“i don’t know? for a thank you?”

“for what?”

“for existing”, they both chuckled by what the younger said. but it was quickly replaced by a silent atmosphere. a comfortable one, though.

“hyunjin...”, seungmin called, breaking the silence. hyunjin hummed and waited for the younger to continue speaking. seungmin smiled first and then a sudden tear rolled down his face before saying…

“sleep’s finally calling me”, hyunjin was taken aback from what the younger said. he was having mixed emotions. he didn't know what to think. he was about to ask the younger but before he could do it, seungmin placed a finger on his lips and smiled warmly. “i love you, sorry, and thank you for everything”, and with that… he closed his eyes as another tear rolled down again.

“n-no. s-seungmin wake up”, he tried to stay calm. he really did. but he just couldn't take in the reality that his loved one, has finally went to his afterlife. it's too soon. “i love you, kim seungmin. i really do”

even though everything's already hurting hyunjin, he chose to be happy for the boy for he's now going to a much better and peaceful place. he smiled bitterly while tears are continuously falling from his eyes.

he kissed the younger on the lips and his heart shattered when he felt the younger didn’t kissed back. he hugged the younger’s cold body tightly and whispered…

“wait for me there in heaven, baby. wait for me.”


End file.
